<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My dreams become my nightmares, my mind won't go to sleep (So I embrace the terror, my soul is yours to keep) by sunflowerawsten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703252">My dreams become my nightmares, my mind won't go to sleep (So I embrace the terror, my soul is yours to keep)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten'>sunflowerawsten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, implied trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from 'Nightmares' by Palaye Royale</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight &amp; Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My dreams become my nightmares, my mind won't go to sleep (So I embrace the terror, my soul is yours to keep)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from 'Nightmares' by Palaye Royale</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Awsten awoke in a cold sweat, shaking as he struggled to take in breaths. Tears started to coat his cheeks as he thought over everything that had just occurred. He desperately tried to calm himself down, he could feel his chest become tighter and tighter and tighter as the tears rolled down as a faster pace</p>
<p>Geoff groaned as he started to wake due to Awsten's sobs. He instantly sat upright and pulled him into his chest.</p>
<p>"Relax Aws, you're safe, you're safe, it's okay" Geoff whispered and kissed the top of his head "It was just another nightmare, it's not real"</p>
<p>Awsten's breathing started to become more regular as Geoff calmed him</p>
<p>"You feeling alright now, sweetheart?" Awsten nodded</p>
<p>"I'm cold," he said, his voice slightly cracking half-way through and Geoff nodded. He pulled off his sweater and handed it to Awsten, who gladly put it on.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Awsten shook his head and looked at his phone, seeing it was 4 am.</p>
<p>"I'll stay up for a bit"</p>
<p>"Do you want me to stay with you?"</p>
<p>"It's okay, you need to sleep too" Geoff nodded and quickly pecked Awsten's lips</p>
<p>"I love you"</p>
<p>"I love you too," Awsten said before he made his way through to the kitchen.</p>
<p>He yawned as he made himself a coffee. He was still really tired but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a bit. Plus it would be better if he distracted himself.</p>
<p>He carried the mug over to the sofa, laying it on the coffee table as he wrapped himself in a blanket and opened the notes app on his phone. And just started to write. Half of the lines were incoherent messes, but they were real, raw and could always be fixed in the morning. He wrote the most after nightmares, it was pretty bad when he thought about it. Sometimes he'd used to purposely scare himself into writing, staying up at all hours of the night in an attempt to reach deadlines. Now, it was just sort of a natural thing. He took a sip of his coffee before shifting position so that he was now lying down.</p>
<p>My sanity laced itself<br/>
Up in the back of your mind<br/>
And that's where you left me to die</p>
<p>It was only about 10 minutes later when Geoff emerged from their bedroom to see Awsten fast asleep on the couch, still clutching his phone. Geoff softly walked over to him</p>
<p>"Aws?" he whispered, getting no response.</p>
<p>He carefully lifted him up bridal-style, carrying him across the apartment. Awsten groaned a little as Geoff accidentally hit his foot off the door</p>
<p>"Sorry" he whispered and Awsten smiled</p>
<p>"It's fine" Geoff laid him into the bed </p>
<p>"I couldn't sleep without knowing if you were okay anyway" he whispered as he laid next to Awsten, wrapping his arms around his torso from behind</p>
<p>"You're too cute" Awsten giggles, slightly groggily</p>
<p>"I know" he kissed the back of his head</p>
<p>"Night-night," Awsten said before yawning</p>
<p>"Night-night, sweetheart"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>